


Oklahoma- Knife Wounds

by Purdey_Child



Category: Broadway RPF, Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Hate, Love, Murder, Musicals, Oklahoma, Rodgers and Hammerstein, curly maclain, hugh jackman - Freeform, josefina gabrielle - Freeform, jud fry - Freeform, knife, laurey williams - Freeform, maureen lipman - Freeform, west end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: What if the fight between Jud and Curly had gone a little differently?I might update a new chapter IF I get enough reviewsI DO NOT OWN OKLAHOMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS





	Oklahoma- Knife Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> What if the fight between Jud and Curly had gone a little differently?

Jud pulled out a knife and ran towards Curly, Laurey screamed and Aunt Eller grabbed her hand trying to stop her from running in between them, Aunt Eller was unsuccessful at keeping her niece back. Laurey ran in between the two fools 

“Laurey! No!” Aunt Eller screamed but it was too late Laurey had gotten herself between the two men but they soon stopped as Laurey fell to the floor clutching at her torso, the white cotton dress covering her tiny waist was stained with blood, she closed her eyes in pain

“Laurey!,” Curly rushed to her side and held her, he pressed his hand down on her stomach trying to stop the blood pouring from the fresh wound, she had been cut straight across her belly, the blood was all over Curly by this point “Get help!” Curly shouted 

“No, No” Aunt Eller was in complete denial, she too leaned down beside Laurey, she removed her scarf and helped Curly to stop the blood, Jud had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Will and Ado Annie ran for medical help. Laurey lay there weak in Curlys arms, Aunt Eller pushed back some of the hair that was falling in Laureys pale face. She winced in pain

“C-curly” She just managed to stutter 

“Shh-Shh, I’m here Laurey, I’m here” he slowly rocked back and fourth 

“I’ll get some towels” Aunt Eller rushed off, the remaining towns-folk all huddled around trying to help as much as they could, the blood was still pumping out of Laureys torso, not as much as it had done but it was still pretty bad, Curly gathered the strength and picked her up, she was limp and weak she didn’t have the strength to hold onto him 

“Don’t you worry Laurey, I gotcha” Curly made his way into the house and took Laurey to her bedroom then lay her on the bed, the doctor appeared no less than twenty seconds after he placed Laureys pale, weak, and almost lifeless body on the bed. The doctor arrived with two other gentlemen obviously medics of the sort 

“She’s in safe hands Mr Mclain,” The doctor put his arm on Curlys shoulder and directed him out of the room “Now don’t worry too much, My fellow men will help her, Now if you really want to help go fetch some pain relievers and anything else that you think might make her comfortable,” Curly was silent and didn’t seem to be taking in any of what the doctor had just told him “Mr Mclain?”

“Pain Relievers, comfort” Curly nodded and rushed down stairs and out the front door.

By the time Curly came back it was night fall, No towns people about, the streets empty and quiet, the doctors were gone and both Aunt Eller and Laurey were upstairs, He slowly made his way up, almost as if he were scared, but of what? He just had a horrible feeling something wasn’t right, The door to Laureys room was cracked open and there was a dim light shining through, it was silent, again this made Curly uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and questioned going in. After spending about 5 minutes arguing with himself he built up the courage and poked his head inside the room, Aunt Eller was on a rocking chair beside Laureys Bed, reading.

“Aunt Eller,” He whispered, she closed her book and gently got up and met Curly outside the door “What’s happening?” 

“She’s not too good Curly, Not too good” Aunt Eller confirmed, she said nothing more but cocked her head thus giving Curly permission to sit in Laureys room with her, they were married after all. Curly gave her a sympathetic smile and entered, He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, his Laurey was hurt and he blamed himself, He looked at her fragile figure, under the blankets. His eyes slowly made their way up her body and finally to her pale face, her hair was falling in her eyes, he brushed it away gently and stroked her face, her once rosy cheeks were now white. He bit the inside of his cheek. Tears filled his eyes, tears of both sadness and anger. How could her let this happen to his Laurey? He looked away before sitting on the rocking chair, he placed his head in his hands, trying to stay strong, He had to be strong if not for himself then for Laurey. It was no use, the tears fell.

“Curly?” Laureys soft quiet voice was just audible 

“Laurey?, My God Laurey,” Curlys head jerked up and he grabbed her hand and kissed it over and over “Laurey, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, forgive me-”

“Shh,” She stopped him going any further “Don’t you dare.. blame yourself for… this,” It was obvious that talking was a bit difficult for Laurey right now, she closed her eyes “it was all an accident”

“Bu-” Curly stood up

“Shh, No I-I…” She winced and closed her eyes tight in pain, Curly fell to his knees and continued to caress her hand 

“Don’t talk, Rest” Curly managed to get to his feet and make his way to the door

“Curly?” 

“Hm?” He turned on his heels 

“Please don’t go,” She begged, Curly gave in and sat on the rocking chair again, he removed his shoes and got himself comfortable “Curly” she lifted the blankets at the other side of her double bed

“Oh Laurey I-I can’t, I’m comfortable here anyway,” Laurey could read him like a book, she gave him that look as if to say I’M-NOT-FUCKING-KIDDING-RIGHT-NOW Curly looked a little bit terrified and quickly got up from the chair, he removed his shirt and slid in beside her “I’m sorry it had to be like this bu-” 

“Shut up and sleep, ya toad” She smiled and snuggled into his chest, he could feel the padding of the bandages covering her tiny waist, he tried so hard not to hurt her already pained and torn body, it wasn’t long before she was sound asleep, with her head resting on him, He placed a kiss on the top of her head

“I love you so much Laurey and that Jud is going to pay for this” He whispered and kissed her once again before he too drifted off


End file.
